Dentro del espejo
by Littlenay
Summary: Dumbledore tiene previsto mover el espejo de Oesed hacía su nueva ubicación para proteger la piedra filosofal. Quizá decida pedir un poco de ayuda.


Solo decir que el fic está situado en el primer año de Harry Potter en Hogwarts.

**Dentro del espejo**

Como cada mañana de esas navidades las fuentes se llenaron de gran cantidad comida para el desayuno. Los estudiantes empezaron a entrar, algunos aún con cara de sueño, en el Gran Comedor. Pronto la estancia se lleno de ruido de cubiertos, de conversaciones entre compañeros y risas.

Sentado en la mesa de los profesores el Director miraba a los chicos y chicas con una sonrisa. Así era como debía ser, pensó, muchachos sin más preocupaciones que terminar sus trabajos a tiempo disfrutando de los últimos días de vacaciones de invierno.

Un par de chicos entraron corriendo en el salón. Eran el joven Weasley y Potter riendo y charlando mientras se sentaban uno enfrente de otro en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Potter - masculló alguien a su lado.

Con media sonrisa se giró a su derecha y no le sorprendió ver al profesor Snape con la vista fijada en Harry Potter.

- ¿Decías algo Severus? - su voz hizo que el susodicho retirara la mirada al chico y centrara su atención en él.

- Potter. Vuelve a hacer de la suyas.

- Vamos Severus, pero si solo ha llegado con un poco de prisa al desayuno y estamos de vacaciones, no seas tan rígido. Todos hemos llegado tarde alguna vez.

- Exacto Dumbledore, alguna vez. Pero él y su amigo siempre llegan tarde a todos lados. Se cree que el mundo esperará su llegada para empezar a girar.

- Creo que estás exagerando un poco, muchacho.

- ¿A si? Pues yo creo que Potter solo quiere llamar la atención, esperando que el mundo lo adore. Como lo ha hecho consiguiendo un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch cursando primer curso.

- Creo que eso a sido más cosa de McGonagall. Según tengo entendido el chico no sabía que tenía esa habilidad, sería injusto decir que Potter lo buscó.

- Pues yo creo que sí. Tiene un gran afición a romper las reglas y no creo que se le deba recompensar por ello, porque no olvidemos que estaba desobedeciendo una orden de Madame Hooch . Y ahora puede pavonearse delante de todo el mundo y creerse que las reglas no están hechas para él.

- Basta ya, Snape - Dumbledore no alzó la voz, pero algo en ella alertó a Snape de no continuar con ese tema.

Ninguno de los dos hablo durante lo que quedaba del desayuno. Pero antes que el profesor Snape se levantara de la mesa Dumbledore se dirigió a él:

- Severus, podrías venir esta noche a mi despacho. Necesito tu ayuda en un asunto importante.

El profesor asintió y se dirigió a las mazmorras, preparando las clases para la ya cercana vuelta de vacaciones.

Se paró delante de la puerta del despacho. Podrían pasar diez años más y aún sentiría ese encogimiento en el pecho al ver esa puerta cerrada. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en aquello ya que una voz lo llamó desde dentro.

Cuando entró vio a Albus dando de comer a su fénix. Este lo miró con sus ojos dorados antes de volver su atención a los dulces que le daba su propietario.

- Bien, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué es lo que querías?

- Tranquilo Severus. Siéntate un momento mientras termino con Fawkes. ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente? Esta me la acaban de traer de las cocinas.

- No gracias - dijo Snape mientras ocupaba una silla delante de la mesa del despacho.

Una vez el director terminó con el pájaro se dirigió hacía él.

Severus, estoy un poco preocupado por ti. Me he dado cuenta que últimamente estas recordando ciertos episodios, y que te estás comportando de una manera parcial con algunos alumnos. Más que de costumbre, me refiero.

No sé de que me habla, Dumbledore.

Pues claro que lo sabes. - y viendo que el otro contestaba dio un suspiro y se dirigió hacia la puerta - Bueno muchacho, no te quedes ahí. Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Snape bufó, pero siguió a Dumbledore. - ¿Dónde vamos? - preguntó mientras bajaban las escaleras, pero solo recibió una sonrisa como respuesta.

Una vez en los pasillos del castillo bajaron hasta la biblioteca, saludaron a Madame Pince que la estaba cerrando y continuaron su camino. Algunos cuadros con los que se cruzaron estaban aprovechando para alargar un poco más celebraciones de las navidades y escucharon a alguien cantando villancicos. Un pasillo a la izquierda, un cruze y a la derecha, otra vez un pasillo a la izquierda y entonces el director se detuvo delante de una aula.

- ¿Es aquí? Pero si es una clase que ya no se utiliza.

- ¿Quién dice que no se utiliza? - le contestó Albus - Puede que no se hagan clases en ella, pero todo tiene su función en Hogwarts. Deberías saberlo ya Severus.

A veces, hablando con Dumbledore, el profesor de pociones se sentía aún como un niño de doce años escuchando a su profesor. Y le daba rabia, aunque nunca lo admitiría en público.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Snape mirando a su alrededor: pupitres amontonados en un rincón, una pizarra con palabras groseras en ella (obra de Peeves, seguramente) y un objeto alto tapado con un tela - ¿Qué es esto?

- Esto, querido Severus, es el por qué estamos aquí. Diría que es uno de mejores inventos. Y ha estado guardado durante un tiempo en esta aula, pero debemos llevarlo a su lugar. Esta será la última protección de la Piedra Filosofal.

- ¿Y de que se trata? - inquirió el profesor de pociones acercándose un poco al objeto.

- Es el espejo de Oesed.

- ¿Un espejo?

- Sí. Obviamente no es un espejo corriente. Aquellas personas que miran en él no ven su reflejo, si no que se les muestra su mayor deseo. Y solo aquel que tenga el deseo acertado podría conseguir la piedra. Es maravilloso, ¿verdad?

Snape no dijo nada durante unos instantes mirando fijamente al director.

- Confío totalmente en ti, Severus, por eso te lo estoy contando. Pero tal y como te he dicho antes últimamente he visto que te has dejado llevar por viejos sentimientos que solo hacen daño y creo que no es bueno, muchacho.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con el espejo?

- Oh, nada - sonrió benévolo Dumbledore, quizá demasiado benévolo -. Ya sabes como somos los viejos, a veces nos vamos de un tema a otro. Tendrás que perdonar a este anciano. Bueno, debemos mover el espejo hasta su lugar. ¿Me ayudas? - preguntó el director mientras se colocaba a un lado del objeto y señalaba a Snape para que se ubicara en el lado contrario.

Severus hizo lo que indicaba el director, pero al pasar delante del espejo la tela cayó al suelo e involuntariamente sus ojos se dirigieron a él. Dio un paso atrás, tropezando con sus propios pies.

Piel blanca. Pelo rojo. Ojos verdes. Y una sonrisa.

La voz de Dumbledore llenó la habitación pero él la oía como un eco lejano.

-Tenías razón esta mañana sobre Harry Potter. Es verdad que tiene una cierta tendencia a romper las reglas, pero debes recordar que él no es James.

Esa sonrisa, tan cálida. Dedicada solo a él. Se acercó un poco y levanto la mano, pero solo se encontró con la fría superficie del espejo. Cerró la mano en un puño.

- Incluso hace un par de días - continuaba Dumbledore- Harry también se miró en este espejo. ¿Y sabes lo que vio en él? ¿Sabes qué es aquello que más desea en su corazón? A su familia. A su padres. -hizo una pausa - Vio a Lily, Severus.

- Lily - susurró con voz entrecortada Snape -, Lily.

Se quedó mirando el reflejo durante largos segundos. Hasta que solo pudo ver los últimos destellos rojos y verdes mientras Albus Dumbledore volvía a tapar el espejo con la tela.

-FIN-


End file.
